Sharing Castiel
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: This is a follow up to an earlier fic of mine, "Getting off," where Dean and and Castiel make good on their promise to Sam. Rated M for adult content, due to DP and Sam/Castiel/Dean threesome.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is a follow up to an earlier fic of mine, "Getting off," where Dean and and Castiel make good on their promise to Sam ....

* * *

Night settled down over the quiet motel room, gentle night noises drifting in from outside barely breaking the peace held deep within. Sam stirred unable to get settled, sleep remaining distant, untouchable, unknowable to him right then. He sighed, thrashed against the sheets restlessly, tried settling down in another position, hoping for comfort, peace, and the gentle embrace of warming, restful sleep.

His eyes drifted closed, but still sleep would not come, remained obstinately just out of reach for the hunter. Slowly, he let his thoughts drift, smiled hazily when he thought of the night before, memories of hearing Dean and Castiel making love in the other bed while they thought he slept. Once more, he heard Dean's pleasured gasps, the much deeper moans of arousal falling from Castiel's pretty mouth, the sounds of the bed moving and creaking beneath them, sheets sliding hastily against urgently rutting bodies.

Sam felt an erection pull at his dick, couldn't resist wrapping his hand around his half hard cock and stroking it into full blown arousal. His eyes stared blindly into the dark night room, tried to imagine the sight of Dean's body moving against Castiel's, limbs entwining in a lover's embrace as they fucked. He tried to imagine their flushed, aroused expressions, mouths open, gaping, tongues meeting as they kissed and rutted blindly. His wrist snapped harder against his dick, a small moan leaking past his lips unbidden.

It took him a moment to realize that the sounds he thought he heard in his imagination were real; Dean's voice cut through the night as he moaned loudly against Castiel's sweaty skin. He heard the angel's mewling purl of encouragement, the bed slowly moving beneath their lazy thrusts, and he moaned louder still into the night. Pants broke the air, from Sam, Dean, Castiel, until finally the bed stopped moving beneath Dean and his lover, with neither of them reaching climax.

"Sammy," came Dean's strained voice. "I know you're awake."

"Yeah," Sam replied, hand still moving over his erection in short, sharp jerks, unable to stop now.

"You gonna join in? I said that you could last night," Dean said, voice serious, free from jokes or banter now, tone dark, inviting, sensuous in the night.

"Cas, you okay with this?" Sam had to ask, wanted to make sure it wasn't just Dean inviting him into their bed for the night.

"Yes, Sam, please," Castiel moaned, out, audibly shifting beneath Dean as though encouraging Dean to start fucking him again.

Sam groaned, stopped touching himself, before he stood, padded over to the bed holding his brother and his lover, before he settled in beside them. Dean smiled, eyes dark with the lust riding his body, and Sam smiled back with lust of his own. He leant forward, claimed Castiel's mouth in a gentle kiss, murmured his approval when the angel kissed him back. It wasn't the full on kiss he'd seen Castiel give Dean but it was close enough. It would do.

Dean withdrew from Castiel's ass gently, made the angel whine with impatience, hands reaching for Dean blindly. Even now, even with Sam in their bed, he reached for Dean. Sam smiled a sad smile at that, then thought that Castiel was Dean's boyfriend, not his, and would never be his boyfriend. Somehow, he didn't care, and found the thought more of a turn on. He was about to experience something that Dean felt every night, every day and he was looking forward to it.

He held his breath in anticipation, leant in once more, pressed his lips against Castiel's mouth again, felt the angel turn to him, hard dick pressing against the young Winchester's thigh. Castiel's mouth was open, wet, warm, inviting as he allowed Sam to slip his tongue inside the angel's mouth. Dean leant in, wrapped possessive hands around his lover's waist, as he bit Castiel's shoulder gently, made the angel cry out into Sam's mouth.

Sam felt Castiel press back into Dean's body, mewls of need, of want, falling from his lips as he broke away from Sam's gentle kisses, eyes closed, mouth open as Dean continued biting his shoulder, his neck, everywhere he could reach, marking him possessively as his own. Sam watched, arousal holding his body in its flaming embrace, gasps, moans, cries falling from his lips as he watched them, looking as beautiful together as he'd always imagined them to be.

He reached in, cupped Castiel's face between his large hands, leant in to kiss him once more as he felt the angel's hand wrap around his straining erection, slender fingers stroking him languidly. Sam's eyes opened and he leant away, hips working into Castiel's fist with excited pants filling the air between them. Dean shifted against Castiel and Sam felt the angel's body jerk against his own when Dean entered his lover once more.

Castiel cried out - yes - before slamming his hips back onto Dean's thrusting cock, fucking himself hard against his lover, crying out as Dean rode him eagerly. Sam could see the tension in Castiel's face, the way his mouth, his plump lips were parted, the arousal lighting his eyes and making him seem more beautiful, alive, sexy. He saw the look on his brother's face, the intense rapture caught deep with his face, could see the genuine look of love, need, arousal trapped deep within both Dean and Castiel's eyes.

Sam eased Castiel's hand away from his dick, stopped the angel from jerking him off reluctantly. Castiel's eyes cleared momentarily as he stared at Sam in confusion, widening again when Dean jerked and rolled his hips against Castiel's, hitting his prostate and making the angel cry out loudly in pleasure.

Sam reached for the lube left stranded on the sheets between them, slicked some over his cock swiftly, before easing himself closer into Castiel's jerking body. He stopped Dean with one large hand, and his brother stilled with an effort, strain showing clear with every line in his face. Castiel whined deep in his throat, impatient to be fucked once more, gasped when he felt the head of Sam's cock prod at his already filled hole experimentally.

Sam canted Castiel's legs around his hips, settled still further into the angel's body, felt Dean's legs twine around his own, heels digging securely into Sam's thighs. Castiel settle his legs wider still, cried out when he felt Sam push into him slowly, felt full with two dicks eased tight one against the other inside him. His eyes closed, and he wondered if he'd be able to cope, smiled when he felt Dean jerk into him impatiently. The feel of them both inside him, filling him up and staring to move into him was beyond anything he could ever imagine, and his vision was coated with white hot bliss, pleasure, arousal, overlaid with red hot lust.

Their bodies moved awkwardly at first, before finding their natural rhythm, Sam and Dean eagerly fucking into Castiel, both enjoying the sounds that ripped from the angel's throat. He rocked between them, grappling with first Dean, then Sam, eyes wide, mouth stretched wider still. He started jerking off between them, hand working hard against his erection, pleasured moans falling from his mouth, mingled with excited purrs, aroused murmurs, breathy gasps.

He seemed trapped between them, rocking into Sam, then back onto Dean, cheeks flushed and damp with sweat as his hair curled onto his forehead in sweaty strands. He screamed for Dean as he came, flooded his palm with his release and covering Sam with his come in thick strands. He felt Dean's body tense first against him, felt his lover's come fill him up, soon joined by Sam's, bodies rocking together, writhing on sweat soaked sheets in one mass.

Sam eased from Castiel's ass first, sated, fucked out, weary and he got to his feet, shakily made his way back to his own bed and turned his back to Dean and Castiel beneath the shelter of his sheets. The angel gave Dean a questioning look over his shoulder, but the hunter shook his head, shrugging expansively at his lover. Castiel shuddered, eyes closing in rapture when Dean finally eased his soft member from Castiel's hole, hunter's body pressed tight against angel's back.

Dean kissed Castiel's neck, his shoulders, his shoulderblades, hands caressing every inch of his lover that he could reach. Castiel leant into Dean's every touch, mouth open, eyes closed, responding to Dean's fingers, questing palms, gentle kissing mouth.

Across the room, Sam pretended to sleep, needed his privacy after sharing Castiel's body with his brother, wondered if Dean would ever share Castiel again, in the future ....


End file.
